Brillamento
thumb|300px|right|Brillamento registrato dallo strumento [[Solar and Heliospheric Observatory|SOHO EIT nelle frequenze dell'ultravioletto]] In astronomia, un brillamento solare o più esattamente brillamento stellare (in breve brillamento) o anche eruzione solare, eruzione stellare, è una violenta eruzione di materia che esplode dalla fotosfera di una stella, con un'energia equivalente a varie decine di milioni di bombe atomiche. Descrizione I brillamenti delle stelle creano delle spettacolari protuberanze solari ed emettono fasci di vento solare molto energetico; in particolare la radiazione emessa da questi fenomeni nel Sole può rappresentare un pericolo per le navi spaziali al di fuori della magnetosfera terrestre, e che interferisce con le comunicazioni radio sulla Terra. I brillamenti sono spesso associati alle macchie solari e sono probabilmente causati dal rilascio di energia in occasione del fenomeno di riconnessione delle linee di campo magnetico. Questi fenomeni furono osservati per la prima volta nel 1859 dall'astronomo britannico Richard Christopher Carrington, e recentemente sono anche stati osservati su varie altre stelle. La frequenza dei brillamenti varia: da molti al giorno quando il Sole è particolarmente "attivo", a circa uno alla settimana quando invece è "quieto". Essi impiegano molte ore o anche giorni per "caricarsi", ma l'eruzione solare vera e propria impiega pochi minuti per rilasciare la sua energia. Le onde d'urto risultanti viaggiano lateralmente attraverso la fotosfera e verso l'alto attraverso la cromosfera e la corona, a velocità dell'ordine di 5.000.000 di chilometri all'ora (ovvero 1.389 km/s, contro i 300.000 chilometri al secondo della velocità della luce). Classificazione I brillamenti sono classificati come A, B, C, M o X a seconda della loro luminosità nei raggi X vicino alla Terra, misurata in Watt/m². Ogni classe è dieci volte più potente di quella precedente, con X (la più grande) pari a 10 12 W/m², ed inoltre è divisa linearmente da 1 a 9, quindi un brillamento X2 è quattro volte più potente di uno M5. L'attività solare si trova normalmente compresa tra le classi A e C. I brillamenti C hanno pochi effetti sulla Terra, mentre i più potenti M e X possono causare danni. A volte superano il valore massimo (X9): il 16 agosto 1999 e il 2 aprile 2001 vennero misurati dei brillamenti X20, ma essi furono superati da quello del 4 novembre 2003, che fu stimato a X45 ed è il più potente mai registratoUn'eccezionale eruzione solare, articolo su "Le scienze" che riporta le misurazioni di alcuni brillamenti particolarmente potenti. La regione di macchie solari 486 era la più turbolenta mai osservata. Influenza al di fuori del Sole Le particelle energetiche emesse da questi fenomeni solari sono le prime responsabili dell'aurora boreale e di quella australe. Il rischio posto dalle radiazioni da esse emesse è uno dei problemi maggiori per le missioni umane su Marte attualmente in discussione. Occorrerà un qualche tipo di scudo fisico o magnetico. La missione Hinode La navetta Hinode chiamata originariamente Solar B, è stata inviata nel settembre 2006 dalla Agenzia Spaziale Giapponese con lo scopo di osservare e studiare in maniera più dettagliata le eruzioni del sole. La missione si è concentrata soprattutto sulla osservazione dei potenti campi magnetici solari, individuati secondo la teoria più accreditata come la fonte del fenomeno. Note e riferimenti Voci correlate * Protuberanza solare * Espulsione di massa dalla corona * Ciclo undecennale dell'attività solare Collegamenti esterni * Brillamento ripreso dalla NASA a fine settembre 2009 * Misurazioni di eruzioni solari particolarmente potenti su Le Scienze * Dinamica di brillamenti stellari dall'osservatorio astronomico di Palermo Giuseppe S. Vaiana (rapporto annuale) * BBC report on the November 4, 2003 flare * NASA SOHO observations of flares categoria:Minaccia Spaziale